Toby's Windmill
* Jan Page |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.10 |number=166 |released= * 17th October 2003 * 20th February 2004 * 30th March 2004 * 12th June 2004 * 25th October 2004 * 21st October 2005 * 22nd October 2005 * 18th September 2009 |previous=The Spotless Record |next=Bad Day at Castle Loch }} 'Toby's Windmill, retitled ''Toby and the Windmill'' in one American release, is the tenth episode of the seventh series. Plot Toby's favourite place on Sodor is the old windmill that belongs to his friend, the miller. One day, Toby is on his way to collect some flour to take to market, but gets so distracted by the sight of the sails going round, he accidentally damages the flour sacks in the trucks. This makes the miller very upset as this might put him out of a job. Toby begins to worry that the windmill might close down, but his driver is more worried about a storm on the way. Toby goes home to his shed, sad about the trouble he had caused. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across the island and lightning strikes the windmill, setting it ablaze. The next morning, Toby carefully puffs along seeing the damage the storm caused - including the old windmill. The miller is unable to afford any timber, so he has now been fired. Not wanting to lose the windmill, Toby tries his best to help. Toby discovers a fallen tree which Harvey and Terence are trying to clear away from the tracks. Toby tells the Fat Controller that the fallen tree could provide the timber required to mend the miller's windmill. The Fat Controller and the miller agree to Toby's idea and, several days later, the old windmill is restored to full, working order. The miller is very grateful and now calls the windmill "Toby's Windmill." Characters * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Dusty Miller * Harvey * Terence * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * George * Butch * Farmer Finney * Cyril the Fogman * The Fire Brigade * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Lorry 2 * Percy Locations * Toby's Shed * Toby's Windmill * Callan Castle * Castle Loch Causeway * The Watermill * The Country Line Canal * Norramby Church Station * Skarloey Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Trucks, Special Attraction and The Fogman is used, as is a deleted scene from Time for Trouble. * The faceless lorry that delivers flour from the newly restored windmill is the model of Lorry 2. Also, his registration number "LOR 2" is seen on its registration plate. * This episode is Toby's only speaking role in the seventh series. * A preserved storyboard drawn by Robert Gauld-Galliers suggests Percy was originally meant to be the main character in this episode. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh series to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This is the final episode to feature a storyline by David Mitton. * Because of the use of stock footage, Trucks and this episode have the same opening shot. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam is wearing his old funnel. * Peter Sam has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Toby tells Sir Topham Hatt about the broken windmill, if inspected enough, his driver's head is actually missing. Because of this, a large scale head has been digitally added on. Merchandise * Mega Bloks * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas and the Toy Workshop (DVD)/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures '''Double Feature * Play Date Pack AUS * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset MYS * The Spotless Record and Other Adventures * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures SWE * Hooray for Thomas! JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.6 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 24 (Thai DVD) TWN * Long Live Thomas * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:El Molino de Viento de Toby he:טחנת הרוח של טובי ja:トビーのふうしゃ pl:Młyn Tobika ru:Мельница Тоби (эпизод) Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video